Dream Come True
by TezukaYaoiFreak
Summary: [TezuEIJI]


Written for the LJ community 30kisses challenge

Tezuka Kunimitsu x Kikumaru Eiji

Theme #6: The space between dreams and reality

Note: This is the last in my TezukaEiji trilogy (Look Over Here, Clubroom Woes, Dream Come True). Again, you can read them together or as stand-alones, but for this one especially, I recommend reading the previous fic to get the background.

I will be writing many, many more TezuEiji fics, though unconnected to these three, and in fact have one and a half ready to go. Stay posted for Theme #6, Candy, and an AU one that takes place on the pirate ship _Seigaku_. That one will have quite a few pairings, though it's still in the works, and if there are any other weird pairings you want, feel free to tell me and I'll stick them in! (Preferably from Hyotei and Seigaku, though Taka, Fuji, Momo, and Kaidoh are taken.) Hope to see you there!

--

"I kissed him, Fuji!" Eiji whined. "He probably hates me now!"

Fuji smiled. "Don't worry, Eiji. I'm sure he's happy that you did it. He likes you. Everyone likes you."

"But not like THAT!" Eiji protested. They were nearing the tennis courts for morning training, a week after Eiji and Tezuka had been trapped in the clubroom and Eiji had hurt his shoulder. A week since Eiji had given Tezuka a kiss on the cheek. And Eiji was finally coming back to the tennis club. "Whenever I saw him in school, he'd walk the other way and pretend not to see me. He's avoiding me!"

"Of course he is," Fuji said patiently. "He's not sure what you meant by the kiss." He turned to Eiji. "Do YOU even know what you meant by the kiss?"

Eiji bit his lip.

-

_He'd kiss Tezuka softly on the cheek. Tezuka would catch his chin with his hands. "Eiji," he'd breath, I love you." Then he'd kiss Eiji gently and hold him forever._

_Eiji would revel in Tezuka's embrace. "I love you, too, Kunimitsu." In Tezuka's arms, he'd feel safe, secure… loved. _

_-_

"I don't know," he said finally, turning red "I guess I just wanted to tell him how I feel. Which is stupid, really, because it's not like that would change how HE feels. It was just a bad idea." They reached the clubroom.

Eiji eyed the new door on it. _Obviously, they don't intend for the same accident to happen twice. I don't, either._

He sighed and slowly changed into his tennis clothes.

--

_Great. Now I'm late. _Eiji trudged onto the court. _I hate life._

"Kikumaru." Tezuka's voice cut through Eiji's thoughts like a knife. "You're late."

"I'm sorry," Eiji mumbled, looking down.

"The regulars are practicing in the far court." Tezuka gestured. "Go ahead."

"H-hai!" Eiji headed for the far court. _No laps? What's going on? Does Buchou…_

_-_

"_You're late." Tezuka said sternly. "Come with me."_

_Eiji followed the other boy into the empty clubroom. "What did you want me to do?" he asked nervously. Then he was cut off as Tezuka's lips met his own._

"_I wanted to be alone," the buchou whispered roughly, pushing Eiji against the wall. "I love you."_

_-_

"Eiji!" Oishi's voice jolted him to awareness. "Come on!"

Eiji sighed and jogged over to his doubles partner. He had to stop dreaming dreams that would never come true.

--

"Kikumaru." Eiji looked up from where he was changing back into his uniform quickly. Tezuka stood behind him, looking almost…uncomfortable.

"Yes, Buchou?"

"Tezuka," the other corrected him. "Remember?"

Eiji gaped at him. _He still wants me to call him Tezuka…after what I did?_

Tezuka looked even more uncomfortable. "Do…do you mind staying a little late today? I'd like to talk to you, if that's okay."

"Um…sure. Yes, Buchou…um, Tezuka…I mean…" Eiji knew he was babbling, but he couldn't seem to stop himself.

Tezuka cut him off, probably in sympathy. "Thank you. I'll be right back." He headed outside to talk to Ryuzaki-sensei.

"Doesn't sound like he hates you," Fuji smiled from behind Eiji.

Eiji scowled. "Don't eavesdrop, Fuji!"

Fuji smiled again and turned to leave. "Well, I won't get in your way. I'm leaving."

Fuji was the last one to leave.

Eiji sat on the floor and was about to start a daydream when Tezuka walked in again. "Kikumaru."

"Yes?"

Tezuka gave him a penetrating look. Why did you do what you did last week?"

Eiji could've lied, could've said anything, but something in him told him to tell the truth. Not to hide anything. He rose unsteadily. "I kind of sort of have this huge crush on you," he started quickly, edging toward the door. "It was really stupid to kiss you, though. I know you don't feel the same way and you don't have to let anything change because of this. I'm such an idiot. Why did I even tell you all-"

"Eiji." Eiji stopped and turned to face his crush, a red spot appearing under each cheek.

Tezuka stared at him, stonefaced. "Come here."

Eiji walked toward him tentatively. "Tezuka?" he asked questioningly. _Is he going to hit me or something?_

He didn't expect what happened next.

Tezuka bent down and closed his lips around Eiji's mouth.

Eiji was so stunned, he jerked away. "What the _hell?_" he demanded, gasping for breath.

Tezuka's face fell. "I apologize. I was out of line."

"You… why'd you do that?" Eiji demanded. "Why are you humoring me?"

"I'm not humoring you!" Tezuka took a deep breath. "I…I really care about you, too. I didn't know you felt the same way, so…"

Eiji's breath caught in his throat "Really?"

Tezuka managed a smile. "I love you, Kikumaru Eiji."

And this time, Eiji didn't pull away from the kiss.

_You know,_ he mused, warm in Tezuka's embrace. _The space between dreams and reality isn't so wide after all._


End file.
